


Nightmares

by RogueLioness



Series: Trevelyan's Lion Heart [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Cullen comforts Amaryllis after a nightmare.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: Trevelyan's Lion Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594661
Kudos: 5





	Nightmares

She woke up with a start, heart hammering in her chest, the blood roaring in her ears. Even now she could hear the sounds of war, the violent clamor of battle; she could almost smell the blood and ash in the air.

_Everybody, quick! To the gates!_

_Maker, help us! The village is on fire!_

_Red templars! Be wary!_

“Love?” Cullen’s concerned voice broke through her reverie. She swung her head in the direction of his voice, her eyes wide and panic-stricken.

He sat up, pulling her gently towards him, and she let him, stiffening only the slightest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Shhh, love,” he soothed. “It’s okay. You’re safe. The war is over, you defeated Corypheus, remember?”

She remembered now, standing on ruins of a once-sacred temple that hung in mid-air, of power that had nearly been the death of her. But she’d lived. They al had. And…

And she was with Cullen now. Her love.

_Her husband._

She looked around, trying to place the unfamiliar room. “Where are we?” she asked blearily, half-asleep.

“We’re visiting my sister, Mia. This is her house,” he reminded her patiently. He was so patient, her love. He’d stood by her side even as she’d been caught between Ferelden and Orlais, as one of her closest friends had turned foe, as she’d lost her arm. No matter what had befallen her, he’d stayed by her side, and - miraculously - had loved her more with each day.

She smiled. _Of course_. She loved Mia and Bran as though they were her own siblings, knew they loved her in turn.

Cullen pressed a gentle kiss atop her head. “You okay?”

“I am, now.”

“Want to go back to sleep?”

“Only if you hold me.”

“Of course.” She could feel his lips quirk into a smile, and lightly swatted his shoulder. 

“Stop making fun of me!”

“I didn’t say anything!” he protested.

“You were _thinking_ it. I know, I could hear it.”

His chucked rumbled through her, warming her chest. If there was anything that was completely successful in banishing her nightmares, it was the sound of his laughter.

“Come,” he pulled her back down onto the mattress, curling himself around her body. “Get some sleep, love.”

She closed her eyes, sighing contently as she felt his warmth surround her. _This is bliss,_ she thought. “Mmmm… I love you, Cullen.”

His voice was thick with sleep. “And I you, dearling.”


End file.
